


ART: A Single Man in Possession of a Good Fortune

by Merlocked18, SlantedKnitting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Butterfly, M/M, Nudity, oil pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Arthur is the Most Eligible bachelor, looking for someone to carry a torch for him.





	ART: A Single Man in Possession of a Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A single man in possession of a good fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592614) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 

> I wasn't going to take part in ACBB this year, but when SlantedKnitting approached me in Chatzy, I couldn't say no. I mean, I consider SlantedKnitting Merlin fic royalty. Their Silly Ol Dance fic is still one of my go-to fics dear lord.I was reeling at the fact that they even knew who I was and wanted to work with me! Moreover, I was given the pick of two stories, but I instantly fell in love with the first one I picked out to read, so I started arting for that. I did these pieces in England in the summer - wanted to do a few more, but RL work has interfered with my hobby big time. I might add a few pieces (the settings are very close to my heart), but for now, have these four oil pastels.
> 
> Thank you, Sknits, for collabing with me and letting me read your stories before anyone else WOOOOT. I feel honoured. Hope I wasn't too big of a disappointment. HUGS BIG TIME!!
> 
> Thank you to the ACBB moderators. I could never mod anything - I am useless in that regard. Kudos x thousands. 
> 
> Merlin fandom is alive and kicking, I must say. It's been six years and people still love it. It's going to take a lot to get rid of me, too, I can tell you. 
> 
> FOR THE LOVE OF CAMELOT!  
Merls <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A single man in possession of a good fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592614) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting)


End file.
